tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Hunt for the Sea Serpent Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment *5 Fish *5 Green Perches *5 Northern Pikes *5 Rainbow Trouts * Baits * Helmet of the Deep Method Find Captain Haba in Svargrond, he is on first floor of the ship, south of the boat that transports people between cities. Ask him for a mission. He will ask you to bring him 5 Fish, 5 Green Perches, 5 Northern Pikes and 5 Rainbow Trouts. Once you deliver them, you will be able to sail to open sea, just say hunt. He transports you to the open sea (you will notice because the ship is different, but the captain is the same). There, say trade and buy around 35 Baits (maybe you need more). After that, go to the left side of the boat, and use one bait on the Crane. Then, go to the -1 floor of the boat and enter the teleport, now you will be transported to the top of the mast, here you will find a Telescope. Now, use the telescope and you will receive a message. After the first message is shown, use it again. After the second message you have to go back to Captain Haba and tell him the exact location. (For the keywords, see below this text) Then use a new bait on the Crane and use the telescope again. This is what you will see every time, and what you should say to Captain Haba. You see water as far as the eye can reach. No sea serpent in sight. Don't go back to the captain, just use the telescope again. You see a small dot under the surface straight ahead of you. Say straight to Captain Haba. You see a dot under the surface. It is to the starboard side. Say starboard to Captain Haba. You see a huge shadow under the surface. It is on the larboard side. Say larboard to Captain Haba. It's getting away! You should tell the captain to gain speed! Say speed to Captain Haba. There are multiple shadows under the surface. This has to be the right location. This means that you can go underwater. Make sure you are wearing your Helmet of the Deep. Now go and explore. Note that after entering the teleport there are only Blood Crabs. To find Sea Serpents you have to use Levitate or parcels to go down. Pots and Ice Cubes work better, since monsters cannot push them. Transcripts Player: Hi Captain Haba: Harrr, landlubber wha'd ya want? Player: Mission Captain Haba: Ya wanna join the hunt fo' the sea serpent? Be warned ya may pay with ya life! Are ya in to it? Player: Yes Captain Haba: A'right, we are here to resupply our stock of baits to catch the sea serpent. Your first task is to bring me 5 fish theyare easy to catch. When you got them ask me for the bait again. Player: Bait Captain Haba: Excellent, now bring me 5 northern pike. Player: Bait Captain Haba: Excellent, now bring me 5 green perch. Player: Bait Captain Haba: Excellent, now bring me 5 rainbow trout. Player: Bait Captain Haba: Excellent, that should be enough fish to make the bait. Tell me when ya're ready fo' the hunt. Player: Hunt Captain Haba: A'right, wanna put out to sea? Player: Yes Captain Haba: Let's go fo' a hunt and bring the beast down! ------------------------------------------------------------------ Player: Hi Captain Haba: Wha'd'ya want? Ask me 'bout the instructions if you don't know what to do! If you wanna head back to Svargrond, let me know. Player: Instructions Captain Haba: A'right, first of all you need a bait which isn't for free, though. I sell them for 50 gold each. Use the bait on the crane over there when you see something in the telescope. ... Captain Haba: Then go up to the lookout and check the telescope for a sight of the sea serpent. ... Captain Haba: If you see it in front of ya, get down at once. And what d'ya gonna say to me? Player: Yes ----------------------------------------------------------------- Player: Hi Captain Haba: You found the spot !! Grab yourself a helmet of the deep and go explore the caves down there. Player: Caves Captain Haba: I'd go by myself and tear that beast's heart out if I were younger. I hope ya can do that for me. Now go and good luck to ya! Player: Bye Captain Haba: Bye.